In the related art, a hydrofoil cruising on the sea is suggested (for example, refer to PTL 1). In the hydrofoil, by controlling angles of flaps provided on a front foil of a front portion and a rear foil of a rear portion of a hull submerged into water during sailing on the sea, deterioration in a posture of the hydrofoil, due to waves during sailing on the sea, is prevented.